1. Field of invention
The present invention relates to a foam output device easy to produce foam, more particularly to a foam output device having simple element constitution, easy assembly and low manufacturing cost.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Referring to Japanese Patent Gazette Hei 7-215353 entitled “Foam Dispensing Container”, it comprises a cap nozzle, a cap main body, a valve diaphragm, a filter net, a retaining ring and a straw sleeve. When in assembly, the filter net and the retaining ring are pre-assembled into the straw sleeve, then the valve diaphragm and the straw sleeve pre-assembled with the filter net and the retaining ring are set into the cap main body. In turn, the cap nozzle and the cap main body are assembled together, and then a straw is inserted into the bottom of the straw sleeve. Configuring in this manner, when the bottle body is squeezed to push air flowing from the cap main body to the bottle body through the valve diaphragm, the air entering the bottle body is mixed with the solution inside, and then foam is dispensing out after the mixed solution is filtered by the filter net. However, it is apparent from the assembly procedure of the above foam dispensing container that the foam dispensing container is composed of a plurality of components. Hence, the assembly is time-consuming. In addition, part of the components is very tiny so that they are easy to drop down or to get lost during assembly. Not only big trouble is encountered in assembly process but also the loss of components means the increase of production cost. Moreover, in order to supply the plural components so as to keep up with the pace of production, more die sets have to be created to make the required quantities of components. These factors cause manufacturing cost staying in high and hence industrial competitiveness in low condition. Furthermore, as the components are very tiny, requirement on the assembly should be more precise, hence dislocation of each component and thus damage is more likely to happen. This will make the foam dispensing container fails to spit out foam smoothly.